Tino's Adventures of The Pacifier
Tino's Adventures of The Pacifier is another upcoming Weekenders crossover planned to be made by Sonic876. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot U.S. Navy SEAL Lieutenant Shane Wolfe is assigned to rescue Howard Plummer, a man working on a top-secret government project, from a group of Serbian rebels. Shane and his team get Plummer off an enemy boat, though while boarding the escape helicopter, the team is under attack by enemy fire. Plummer is killed in the attack, and Shane spends two months in the hospital. Wolfe's commanding officer, Captain Bill Fawcett, is assigned to escort Plummer's widow, Julie, to Zürich, where Plummer's safety deposit box has been discovered. Shane is assigned to stay at the Plummer residence, in Bethesda, Maryland, to search for the secret project called GHOST and look after the family's five children: Zoe, Seth, Lulu, Peter, and Baby Tyler. The kids prove to be difficult to handle, even with the help of nanny Helga, who quits when one of Zoe and Seth's pranks intended for Shane goes wrong. Later, the school's vice principal, Duane Murney, informs Shane that Seth has cut and bleached his hair, has a Nazi armband in his locker, and has skipped every wrestling practice for a month. At home, Seth tells Shane he only joined the wrestling team because of his father. After Seth sneaks out of the house, Shane leaves Zoe in charge and follows him to the town theater, where he learns that Seth has secretly joined an amateur production of The Sound of Music. The director quits when he believes the show will be a failure. Shane volunteers to take his place, and juggles this task with taking care of the house, giving Zoe driving lessons, and teaching Lulu and the Firefly Scouts martial arts to defend themselves against the rival boy scout troop. Seth quits the wrestling team, and Shane challenges Murney to a wrestling match in front of the entire school and easily wins despite Murney's show of bluster. The training Shane gives the Firefly Scouts becomes useful when they once again have a conflict with the thuggish scouts. Zoe and Shane share stories of their fathers, both of whom died in similar circumstances. They are interrupted by a phone call from Julie, who has figured out the password, retrieved a key from a box, and is on her way home. The kids immediately plan a "Welcome Home" party. That evening, Shane discovers a secret vault underneath the garage, which requires a key to open. When Bill and Julie arrive home, Bill and Shane go to the garage, where Wolfe says he is rethinking his career. Two ninjas arrive armed and pull off their masks, revealing themselves as the Plummers' North Korean neighbors, the Chuns. Bill suddenly knocks out Shane, revealing himself to be a double agent. Mr. Chun restrains and guards the children while Bill and Mrs. Chun take Julie down to the vault. They open the door, but a dangerous security system prevents them from going further. The children escape and awaken Shane, who sends the kids to get the police while he goes to the vault to help Julie. Mr. Chun follows them in his car; with Zoe at the wheel, the kids force him to crash. Shane gets past the security system using a dance Howard had used to make Peter go to sleep each night. Julie knocks out Mrs. Chun, and Shane's voice activates the final vault, knocking out Bill with the door. By then, the children have lured a large crowd of police to the house. Mr. Chun arrives and holds all of them at gunpoint. Shane notices school principal and love interest Claire Fletcher right behind him, having followed the chase when she saw it pass by the school. Shane distracts Mr. Chun with the aide of Gary the duck, and Claire knocks him unconscious. With the mission accomplished and Bill and the Chuns arrested, Shane and the Plummers say their goodbyes, and Shane and Claire kiss. At Seth's performance, it is revealed that Shane has retired from the Navy and joined the school staff as the new wrestling coach. Murney also performs in the play, singing "Climb Ev'ry Mountain" off-key while dressed in a nun's habit. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team, The Powerpuff Girls, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, The Devious of Evil, and Mean Girls Gang guest stars in this film. Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers